


Wrong Room

by SaiyanPrincess3



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk!Reader, F/M, Sam's naked, She's in his bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader accidentally stumbles into Sam's room instead of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based on “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

You stumbled into your room and it felt like the floor was swaying. You didn’t even bother turning on the light. You dropped your phone and purse on what you hoped was the side table and collapsed into your bed. 

The next morning you rolled over and were instantly met with a hard wall of flesh. You didn’t open your eyes. Instead you reached your hand out, searching for an identifying features of the person laying next to you. You were met with miles of hard toned chest. 

You heard a grunt from the man and became painfully aware of who was in your bed. You didn’t think before you curled into the body heat next to you. That’s when you felt it, he didn’t have anything on. 

“Sam, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” You felt him chuckle against you. 

“How drunk were you last night?” You rolled your eyes, you knew you hadn’t done anything with Sam. 

“Not drunk enough for it to matter.” He chuckled again. 

“Obviously it does because this is my bed.” Your eyes flew open. Shit! You were laying in Sam’s room and he was smirking at you. “So I ask again, Y/N, how drunk were you?” You buried your face in his pillow. 

“Obviously, pretty freaking drunk.” You felt Sam’s hands on your back as he rubbed soft circles into it. “Sorry, Sam…” You were embarrassed. How could you have let yourself get that drunk? Sam pressed his lips to your shoulder and curled you into his chest.

“It’s fine, Y/N, I could get used to waking up like this.” You could feel the blush spreading across your face but you ignored it and enjoyed the lazy morning with Sam. 


End file.
